The Last Seal
by Catwarrior
Summary: Hundreds of seals are waiting to be opened. Only sixty-six need to be broken. Sixty-five down, one to go. Lucifer’s Body. AU, rated T for Dean's mouth. Post "Heaven and Hell" Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, not I. If I did, Dean would probably be a demon by now.

Warning: Post "Heaven and Hell" AU with references to past events with tiny nobody knew it's there twists. Also, be warned of Dean's mouth. I think the amount of "language" is right though.

Note: This idea has sat in the back of my Physics notebook since "Heaven and Hell".

* * *

_Hundreds of seals are waiting to be opened._

_Only sixty-six need to be broken._

_Sixty-five down, one to go. _

_Lucifer's Body._

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean growled as the hot needle sheered through his skin, stitching the deep slash present closed.

Sam grimaced and tied the last knot tight, muttering under his breathe, "Sorry, Dean." The younger brother cut the suture and started wrapping the arm with a thin layer of white bandage. "Damn, we're running out of first aid stuff."

Dean exploded at that, "Of course we are! We mortals are getting thrown around and blasted to pieces! All because of that bitch Lilith and her fucking seals!" He shot up from the kitchen chair in the motel room that they were staying at.

"Dean, calm do-"

"NO!" Dean growled as he stormed to the mini-fridge and grabbed a beer. "It's all because of her that Bobby's in a coma and Ellen- "

Dean stopped suddenly and glanced up at Sam. He was calmly putting things away in his bag of stuff and only glanced back. _'Right, touchy subject.' _And with that, the eldest just collapsed onto his bed and tipped back his beer.

The peace didn't last long. A knock on the door caused Sam to take a gun and walk to the door. His peaked through the eye hole and sighed, "It's just Castiel."

Dean groaned. "Damn, what does that prick want now?"

"Uriel's not with him," Sam revealed, happy with the fact himself, as he started unlocking the door.

"Just get his butt in here," Dean ordered as he sat up from his position on the bed.

The angel strolled right on in and only eyed the two boys, not speaking until Sam had relocked the door. Sam still started the conversation, "What are you doing here, Castiel?"

The angel sighed, "Your hunter friends were killed before I got to them. I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Castiel! We knew that already!" Dean thundered angrily as he got up in Castiel's face.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm lightly with a warning muttering of, "Dean…"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes as he backed away from the angel, "Like Hell you are. You're just upset that we couldn't save another one of your precious seals."

"Dean."

"We have save twice the number… at least twice the number that bitch has to open and you still don't care! So many good hunters and innocent people have died because of this stupid crusade you have! You don't even care when one of your angel brothers dies!" Dean shouted.

Castiel interrupted, "That was seal sixty-five."

Sam and Dean both paused, "What?"

"The seal that you two were sent after was seal number sixty-five for Lilith. She just has one more seal to break," The angel explained calmly.

Dean growled, swore and kicked the nearest wall. Sam just sat dumbfounded into the nearest chair. "So, she's won."

"No, not yet. There still number sixty-six," the angel tried to explain.

Sam shook his head, "No, there are too many left to protect. We'll never be able to-"

Castiel shook his head harder, "No, the last seal is different."

"How? How the hell is this fucking seal any different than the other sixty-five?" Dean questioned, still sore from the resent defeat.

Castiel explained, "The last is an all-or-nothing type of seal. This is the most important seal and has to be number sixty-six."

When the angel paused, Sam urged, "Well, what's the seal?"

"The seal is more of a ritual. A ritual to create Lucifer a container, a body."

Dean swore, "Well… shit…"

* * *

Yes, I killed Ellen and put Bobby in a coma. Bobby will be back before the end of the story. Jo MAY make an appearance.

Well, review please. Flame will be taken and used to burn Alastair and Uriel. Review and GOOD criticism will be used as fuel for writing more. You know the button!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, not I. If I did, Dean would probably be a demon by now.

Warning: Post "Heaven and Hell" AU with references to past events with tiny nobody knew it's there twists. Also, be warned of Dean's mouth. I think the amount of "language" is right though.

Note: Sorry this took so long to update. I've have mid-terms and term papers and such. I wasn't really motivated because of the lack of reviews (NONE!!! T_T) but I had a great day today (AP Calculus midterm was a 90 with no scale, most pains are gone, work was better then usual, etc.. etc...) and was motivated to write a chapter. But please, SOMEONE, review this chapter. I would even love criticism or flames!

* * *

"Well… shit…" Dean swore under his breath. He spun on his heel and stormed across the room. He grabbed a random bloody weapon from the bag on the table and started cleaning, continuing to mutter.

The younger Winchester sighed at his brother's reaction and turned back to the angel in the room. "So… how do we stop this seal – "

Castiel cut him off, "Ritual. We need to stop the ritual." The angel looked pointedly at the brothers.

Dean looked at the angel. "So, what does this have to do we me and Sammy?"

The angel tried to explain. "The ritual needs X pieces of to it: obviously, the live body of the host to be, which needs to be male, strong, young and dark; the body of a dead lamb; and the blood of the pure brother of the host. All this to take place on the night the Morning Star appears at beginning and end."

"How do you… you know what, never mind. I don't want to know how you know this," Dean growled.

Sam ignored his brother's attitude. "Is this all you know, Castiel? Is there anything else we need to know?"

Castiel shook his head, "Nothing else that you need to know of."

"Alright, so how do we stop this?"

"You two are to rest and hide."

Dean spouted, "What? Like he-"

Castiel shook his head, "No, those are my orders from my Father. 'To protect the brothers from attacks.' Lilith will probably come after Sam in the name of Lucifier, so that the demons won't disobey him."

"So protect Sammy! First, you guys are all 'Kill Sam' and now it's all 'Save Sam's ass'!?"

"Dean, calm down." The younger brother grabbed Dean's arm. Turning to the angel, "Dean and I can protect ourselves fine, while we prevent the 66th seal."

Castiel looked between the brothers and sighed, "Very well. Do as you please." The angel then vanished before the brother's eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to his little brother, "So, where do we start, Sammy?"

Sam indicated to the clock on the wall of the hotel room. "Sleep. Then breakfast." The clock showed the time to be 3 in the morning.

* * *

Dean stuffed another sausage into his mouth and watched his brother do what Sam normally did: research. "So, what cha got?"

"Well, all that Castiel mentioned was the Morning Star, a dark host, his pure brother and a dead lamb."

"And…?"

"Well, the Morning Star is Venus, the planet, only seen in the sky really early in the morning, just before sunrise, or just before dusk," Sam tried to explain.

"Wait, isn't Venus the sex goddess or something?"

Sam smirked for a second before he said, "The Morning Star is also connected to Lucifier, a fallen angel who was tossed out when he got too conceded."

"Probably why the angels all have sticks shoved up their asses," Dean joked before he stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth. "So wha else?" he asked around his breakfast.

"Dude, gross," Sam pointed out. After a pointed glare from Dean, he continued, "Well, the lamb is obvious, purity and all. The dark host and his pure brother is the part that has me stumped. It could be from how Lucifier was supposedly a fallen archangel."

Dean asked, "Wait, so Lucifier was Castiel's boss at some point."

"Could have been, if the whole fallen part is right. Though it really doesn't seem to fit what we know about fallen angels," Sam pondered.

Dean tossed in, "Hey, maybe his grace was taken up there because he was conceded. Or maybe he just lost it or tossed it when he was kicked out." He shrugged.

The waitress came over to the table, "Is there anything else I can get for you boys? Sam? Dean?" She asked politely, looking at each in turn.

Sam shook his head, not really paying attention. Dean, on the other hand, looked straight at her and said, "Yea… your name, and how you knew ours."

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long to update. I've have mid-terms and term papers and such. I wasn't really motivated because of the lack of reviews (NONE!!! T_T) but I had a great day today(AP Calculus midterm was a 90 with no scale, most pains are gone, work was better then usual, etc.. etc...) and was motivated to write a chapter. But please, _**SOMEONE**_, review this chapter. I would even love criticism or flames! Though remember: Flame will be taken and used to burn Alastair. Review and GOOD criticism will be used as fuel for writing more.

You know the button! _**Please**_ click it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, not I. If I did, Dean would probably be a demon by now.

Warning: Post "Heaven and Hell" AU with references to past events with tiny nobody knew it's there twists. Also, be warned of Dean's mouth. I think the amount of "language" is right though.

Note: Thank you people who reviewed: Gadget Girl 25, cuddygirl18, angeli88 and . I love you all! And to those who favorite-ed and alert-ed this story (and those who did it for chapter 1 too!) I love you guys, too! To those who like this story but have done none of the above, I still love you but please review, savvy?

Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. I got writers block with the ending I put on the last one and it took finally getting season 3 on dvd and watching the Christmas episode to get my mind running again. (Don't ask why that episode... D ) Anyway, I will warn everyone that my updates will be erratic. Also, chapter lenghts will also be erratic. Feel free to PM me and tell me to move my butt/fingers and type. Read on!

* * *

"Ah, Dean. You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." The waitress pouted, her bottom lip pushed out in fake sadness.

Sam looked up at the girl and studied her carefully. His eyes widen in realization and he whispers, "You -"

"Now now, Sammy, we don't want to ruin the surprise. Sides, Dean should have called me long ago," The waitress kept her eyes trained on Dean.

He gasped, "Jo."

The waitress chuckled as she flicked at her black striped blonde hair, "Well, your half right." Her smile became vicious and malevolent. Her eyes simmered as she looked again between the brothers.

Sam grits his teeth, "You -" He rubs his right forearm, where the remnants of the binding mark, along with the burn that released him from the possession, were.

Dean glanced at his brother and quickly figured it out. "You bitch!" he swore under his breath.

"Ah ah, boys. You know there's no killing in a crowded place. Sides, if you what to see your lovely little Jo alive again…" The demon let it hang as she placed a pair of checks on the table between the two brothers. "Try here. Maybe I'll even bring the reject with me."

"Ruby," Sam breathed, thinking how they hadn't seen their ally in quite some time. "I thought -"

The waitress snapped her head to look at the younger Winchester, "You know you shouldn't do a lot of that, Sammy. Who knows what it might do to that screwed up mind of yours. I mean, I did see a lot of screwed up shit up in there."

Fists hit the table hard as Dean shoved his chair back and he stood up to hit the possessed Jo, "You bi –"

The waitress just smirked and walked away from the two brothers. Dean growled and threw some cash onto the table and walked away. Sam quickly followed after taking one of the checks.

Once in the Impala, Dean started spouting out swears as he pounded on the steering wheel. Sam slid into his seat and slammed the door. Dean looked to his little brother and asked, "Why the hell did you take a check?"

Sam flipped the check around and showed Dean the address and phone number on the backside of the check. "We're going to get Jo back."

*Break*

"There is no way your using your freaky mind powers. That's that!" Dean argued as the brothers packed up their stuff.

Sam argued back, " Come on, Dean! I can pull that slut out of Jo! We don't have to kill her! We also know that that demon knows how to bind itself into people! Remember what it did to me?"

"Of course I remember, Sam! How do you think I felt? How I feel because I couldn't save you?" Dean argued back.

Sam shouted back, "How do you think I felt when I couldn't save you from your contract?"

The brothers stood toe-to-toe and face-to-face, breathing hard. Dean finally gritted out, "We're going to save Jo and we're going to send that demon bitch back to Hell for good.."

"We're not killing Jo."

Dean grimly nodded, "Of course not." The older brother just smirked, "We're going to just rip the demon out of her and blow it to bits." Sam just shook his head and turned back to throwing stuff into a bag as Dean picked up the check with the address and phone number. "So, where is this address led us to?"

Sam explained, "A warehouse in the next town over. Abandoned."

"Of course. What you think? Trap? Ambush?"

"Probably. You want to call Castiel in on this one?" Sam asked, zipping up his duffle and throwing it over his shoulder.

Dean shrugged, "The celestial prick probably already knows what we're doing. If he wants to, he'll show up on site, ready to save our butts. Let's go."

The motel door slammed. The room's phone rang. And rang. Then stopped

On the other end of the missed call, a voice muttered, "Damn."

* * *

Note: Yes, Jo is back. I only said MAY but it hit me like the Colt last night when I went to bed. And the Meg demon thing was originally some other demon but it changed to this one after some thinking today. I promise, it'll be good. I think...

I'm thinking of titling these chapters soon but I need suggestions on the chapter titles, including this one. Add those to reviews.

Remember: Flames will be taken and used to burn Alastair. Review and GOOD criticism will be used as fuel for writing more. I like suggestions too!

You know the button! _**Please**_ click it!!!


End file.
